paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Passion
Name: Passion Physical Age: 21 True Age: 34 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element: R2 Essence, R1 Chaos 'Power' Passion can use her power to induce various feelings in a person’s body by subtle manipulations of their essence as well uses chaos to perform minor shapeshifting for the purposes of disguise or sometimes for pleasure. Passion also uses essence to hurl blasts of energy at people or to shield herself in combat if she is forced to. She doesn’t know how to overcome the resistance other immortals have to having their essence drained and she has never learned, instead operating on the latent energy in the environment to fuel her offensive and defensive measures. 'Weapon' Passion does not like to fight, instead preferring to resolve situations with as little violence as possible. When forced to however, Passion carries no weapons on her and so mostly tries to defend or turn the enemy’s attacks back on themselves somehow. She supplements that by shielding herself and hurling bolts of energy at her opponents by drawing essence from the area around her rather than risking a counterattack by taking the energy from her opponents. 'Summon' Passion’s summon is a squirrel who goes by the name of Ren. The two are quite close and Ren may be the only being Passion truly confides in on the entire world, their thirteen years of traveling together and surviving common danger having formed a very solid bond between the pair. Ren often rides Passion’s shoulder when he can but more often rides in her bag, out of sight, to avoid curiosity and suspicion. 'History' Passion was born Lorne and grew up in the village of Kalmas. As the daughter of the headman of the village, Lorne was arranged to be married at a young age to one of the few rich traders who passed through the town since her father saw little use for her anywhere else, having already fathered a son who would succeed him as the leader of the small walled village and wanting the money and connections the Marriage would grant him to better defend the village and perhaps one day make the road safer to travel so as to expand the town. Despite his best wishes for the village, Lorne was horrified when, at the age of sixteen, she learned of her father’s plan. Her father tried to reason with her but Lorne refused point blank to be married to the man she had met only occasionally and who she had no feelings for despite his attempts to act as a sort of uncle figure to her in her earlier years. Left at an impasse, unable to negotiate a different deal with the merchant and unable to reconcile his daughter to the idea, her father was left with a difficult choice but ultimately chose the village over his daughter and told Lorne on her seventeenth birthday that the marriage would go ahead in one year one way or another. Lorne begged and pleaded but could do nothing to move her father and so acted resigned for a few days before fleeing into the woods about the village and making east, hoping to escape. Lorne avoided the paths as she traveled and also kept away from any large villages, terrified the trader or her father’s men (such as he could spare from the defense of the village) might be searching for her there, stopping only by the occasional farm in order to steal small livestock or some vegetables from a garden to keep herself alive. When that was not enough Lorne was forced to learn, through dangerous trial and error, to recognize which plants were edible if only by that the inedible ones left her wishing for death and huddled by a tree, only moving in order to crawl a little ways to ensure she wouldn’t vomit what food she had back over herself. She survived a week past a month before she was found, having gotten lost in the twisting woods and stumbling into one of the rare bandit encampments that were brave enough to sit close to the village. Lorne tried to run but was knocked unconscious by the bandits and awoke to find a rough looking man she recognized as the one who seemed to be the leader. The bandit leader recognized her from the village as the chief’s daughter and upon Lorne’s meek confirmation of the fact, informed her that a rather large reward was promised on the person who could find her and return her to her father. Lorne was stricken at her failure and embarrassed that she had become lost in the woods not three fargaits from the village. and tried to negotiate with the bandit leader, explaining her situation and trying to bargain with what the village would gain from her marriage to the merchant which would allow them to expand and wipe out many of the bandit camps, particularly ones this close but the bandit leader seemed unconvinced. “We’re resilien’ people…” The leader told Lorne, sitting opposite her across the embers of the bandit’s fire pit. “We’re gonna survive no matter what your daddy does to try and oust us, we’re too flexible for the damn li’l village to catch easily. Still…” The bandit leader seemed to consider for a moment and Lorne’s mind raced as the leader’s decision teetered on the edge. “I-…” Lorne blurted out, the bandit leader looked at her “I can’t bargain with anything…” The Bandit leader looked away for a moment with a thoughtful expression before turning back. “Look Lass, as much as I’d love to collect the reward and just clear right out of this place for nicer parts, this place is good hunting, so I’ll let you run on just one condition.” Lorne was taken by surprise, overjoyed, but wary still. “What’s this condition…” She probed cautiously, curious. “You in my bedroll tonight.” The response was blunt and simple, the bandit leader simply gazed at Lorne who twisted away nervously, blushing suddenly. Lorne was a virgin, although she had played about with some of the village youths at times it had never gone that far. Lorne turned over her options, the Bandit leader watching in silence as her mind turned over, finally looking back to the Leader to speak, timidly. “I-… I accept, but… please be gentle.” She had never felt quite so weak or helpless… The Bandit Leader took his payment that night as he had asked, moving carefully and slowly overcoming the initial awkwardness of Lorne with some skill in his ministrations. After it was over and Lorne was drifting into sleep she felt dirtied, but satisfied in a way she hadn’t expected. Early in the next morning when Lorne awoke, she took her clothes and carefully stole away from the camp, just in case the Leader did not intend to keep to his end of the bargain. She snuck off into the forest again, finding the road and then making her way alongside it away from the village, making sure to keep it in sight this time so as not to get lost. Lorne made her way east for three years, stopping in cities once she was far from Kalmas and making a living however she could, mostly through stealing or odd jobs but sometimes with her body as well if she became low on food or money. She became quite skilled at prostituting herself as time went on and even as she discreetly began to charge more for her “emergency measures” she also found a lot of pleasure in the passion of the act itself, collecting the coins out of necessity more than anything. Lorne died in the wilderness after she grew too bold in exploring away from the roads and wandered into the Howler’s Parade. The geisel common to the area didn’t like the smell of her and stalked her as she wandered through the unfamiliar forest, closing in for the kill as night began to fall and quickly striking her down, tearing her throat out before she had time to react to their presence. But this was not Lorne’s end. The geisel had little time to enjoy the spoils of their kill as light shone in the forest, the geisel fleeing in terror as Purity stepped forth, taking a palm full of the blinding light that surrounded her and pressing it into the chest of the fallen woman as she knelt beside her. “You’ll be reborn, given a second chance at your life that’s been so soon ended…” Purity intoned as the woman stirred, the wounds on her healed in the blink of an eye. Drawing another handful of light, Purity let it coalesce into a small creature, a bushy tail perched like a flag from a small rodent. The goddess and the squirrel looked at each other and nodded once before the Squirrel jumped lightly off her hand and onto the newly reborn Virtue’s lap. “You’ll be Passion I think… Yes, Passion.” Purity said with a quick smile before she stepped back into the blinding light that quickly dissipated into only a few sparkles that soon faded as Loren sat up fully as the virtue Passion. The geisel now only dying yelps in the distance, Passion interrogated the Squirrel who introduced himself as “Ren” as the pair made their way away from the woods before the predators might decide to come back. On Ren’s advice, Passion made her way in the direction of house eternity in her own slow fashion, spending weeks at small towns to earn some coin before carrying on to another town. She arrived at House Eternity after three months of travel, comprising an extra long stop in Indafell on her way down the coast as she stuck near the major roads once more. Following her arrival, Passion spoke with and learned from the virtues in the house but found that in the end there was little there for her to do since she had no skill in combat and no desire to learn. After some prodding she learned to fight well enough to defend herself with her latent powers over essence. Passion also learned a little bit of chaos that the virtue Inspiration taught her before she left the house to see what else was about the world. She spent much of those five years until today in the frozen peaks of Lehaita, visiting the villages there before she traveled back in the direction of her hometown, entering as just another traveler with a few minor changes to her face and figure with her chaos power. Lorne found her father dead, and her elder brother in his place but otherwise she could not find much that had changed about the town, the bandits were still a problem but Kalmas stood as it always had. Lorne traveled south a ways from Kalmas, keeping watch for the sins she had been warned about but turning back before she traveled farther than the town of Lae’lVaro and making her way east again, traveling along the coast and meeting up with the majority of the virtues just in time to fight in the final battle against the empire. She fled rather than be caught up in the bloody fight that followed and has stayed away from any contact with immortals, hiding out in the city of Indafell, living as a courtesan. Now she has left towards house eternity once more, curious about the rumors she has been hearing of late, whispers about great beasts and Immortals that would destroy the world. Due to her seclusion since her training and that she avoided Immortals since the battle, Passion is thought dead by some and is unknown to or forgotten by others. 'Appearance' Passion stands a pleasing figure at 5’10” with soft, light brown hair cut to midway down her back. Her eyes are a light blue color and her face is oval with features that could often be described as “Cute”. However, many of her features change occasionally due to her minor chaotic powers that allow her to perform simple shifts like the color of her eyes or slight adjustments to her face or her figure and so these can often change. Indoors, Passion typically wears an ankle length green dress cut to mid thigh at the side to allow ease of movement in it while out of doors she prefers more practical clothing in the form of breeches and a simple tunic with a small image of a white deer sewn into the left shoulder. 'Behaviour' Passion is a very friendly and flirtatious person but she almost never forms deeper commitment to anyone for fear that they might try to hold her back. She revels in passion but due to her fears she refuses to commit to any relationship that threatens to go beyond simple friendship or pleasure and her reactions to that fear can often push people away from her despite herself. Passion’s only true confidante is her summon, Ren, who has slowly been trying to bring Passion around to people more but the process has been slow and arduous. Category:Virtues Category:Characters Category:Essence Category:Chaos